Dare Game With The FBNFH Characters!
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: A dare game with the Fushigiboshi no Futagohime characters. Pairings up to the dares. (Don't mind the image and I don't own any images I use for my stories and my profile picture.)
1. Let's play a dare game!

**Hi everyone** **this is a Dare game with the FBNFH (Fushigiboshi no Futagohime) characters! Feel free to dare anyone you like! You can also dare me. The pairings of this fanfic is up to the dares!**

 **Dares you cannot dare:**

 **1\. You cannot dare a teenage FBNFH (Fushigiboshi no Futagohime)** **character** **to get in a relationship or get married. (This does not include Elsa, Truth and the rest of the adults.)**

 **2\. You cannot dare anyone to kill another character or dare them to commit suicide.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or any of it's characters.**

 **W** **hy did I do a disclaimer? I did a disclaimer because this fanfic will also be a story. Well, help me come up with a name I can call myself in the chapters.**

 **If you want to send a dare, type the name of of the character you want to dare and then type the dare. You can ask me about anything, I will reply it in one of the chapters or something.**

 **Send in some dares, I guess?**

* * *

 **The reason I'm writing this fanfic is because I haven't seen any daring the character fanfics and thought it might be fun to dare characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone** **this is the first chapter of Dare game with the FBNFH characters!** **I will do a couple of dares in this chapter (it depends on what mood I am in), so after every part for the dare I will do another one. If your dare isn't in this chapter it might be in the next one. The name I chose was Angel, shortened from Angel-san, which was suggested by Miyuki Chiyo. Thank you for the suggestion Miyuki Chiyo!** **First things first:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or any of it's characters, I only own Angel.**

 **Angel**

 **Black hair, tied in a ponytail, black anime eyes, (since it's anime so it probably black in the center and dark grey on the outside) same model as the character in my profile picture. Wears a grey hoodie, blue jeans and white runners. Height: 160cm (That's not my actual height)**

 **Sorry for not updating any of the stories for over 3 months. (-_-|||)**

 **Well, let the dare game begin!**

* * *

 **Angel: *Hiding in a room***

 **Shade: Where's Angel?**

 **Fine: Dunno, she's the one who told us all to get ready for a dare game.**

 **Rein: She's the one who told us to be here, and now she's not here!**

 **Angel: *Comes out of the room***

 **Rein: *Holds out a knife* You kept us waiting, for a long time.**

 **Angel: Well, Rein you can't kill me.**

 **Rein: True. *Throws the knife away***

 **Angel: Fine, come with me.**

 **Fine: Why?**

 **Angel: You'll know soon.**

 **Fine follows Angel to a room. Angel closes the door.**

 **Fine: Angel, why did you close the door?**

 **Angel: So nobody will hear our conversation.**

 **Fine: So what are you going to tell me?**

 **Angel: Fine, you are the first one to get a dare.**

 **Fine: Why? Who gave the dare? What is the dare?**

 **Angel: The first dare is from PositiveXNegative, the dare is: I dare Fine to stalk Shade for a day!**

 **Fine: Why Shade!**

 **Angel: Don't ask me, ask PositiveXNegative. Plus, Fine you need start the dare now.**

 **Fine and Angel Leaves the room.**

* * *

 **Fine's POV:**

Ugh, I can't believe I'm stalking Shade. What can he be up to anyways? He's going inside a shop with Milky to buy sweets. Woah, Milky bought a lot of sweets, and Shade is carrying them. I totally don't feel sorry for him. Not at all. They're leaving now. Now they're walking towards their home. I have get inside somehow.

"Hey." A voice said behind me. I jumped.

"Who? What the-"

I turned around. It was Angel.

"Angel, why did you suddenly appear behind me!" I shouted at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, you know you have to get inside that house." Angel said.

"I know," I said. "But how?"

I looked at Angel. She pointed at something. I turned around.

She was pointing at the window.

"You know what I mean." Angel said, as she turned around, and left.

I can't believe this, I have to climb the window, for a dare. I have a sad life. T_T

 ***After a while***

Phew, that took forever, now how do I get in. Oh no..

* **Crash***

Ouch! Wait, I hear footsteps, I've got to hide. Yes, Behind the sofa. Quick!

 ***Creeak***

The door opened, it was... Shade! I held my breath.

...

He left, phew! That was close. Let's see where he's off to.

 ***After a few minutes***

I saw Shade go inside Milky's room. He forgot to close door. Let's take a peek.

...

Wait, do I see... Shade being forced to wear a dress. OMG where's my phone, I'm totally going to take some pictures. Thank you PositiveXNegative, without your dare, I will never see such thing. I am laughing so hard right now. XD

* * *

* **Afterwards***

 **Angel: Fine, are you ok?**

 **Fine: Yeah I'm perfectly fine, *Laughing***

 **Angel: I do not believe that. (-_-|||)**

 **Shade: Why is Fine laughing?**

 **Angel: You know, Fine was dared to stalk you, Shade.**

 **Everyone except Fine and Angel: What?**

 **Shade: So you mean she saw me being forced into a dress?**

 **Angel: Wow, you just told everyone that. (-_-|||)**

 **Shade: I hate my life.**

 **Angel: Wanna rewind block? *Takes out a rewind block***

 **Shade: Yeah.**

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: Shade, take this note and read it.**

 **Shade: Why?**

 **Angel: Just. Read. It.**

 **Shade: *Reads the note***

 **The note said:**

 **Shade, you got a dare.**

 **It is from PrismGirl21**

 **The dare is: I dare Shade to wear a dress and act feminine Lol xD!**

 **Shade: I just got forced to wear a dress yesterday by Milky, and now by this writer called PrismGirl21 is daring me to wear a dress. TT_TT** **Help I'm being bullied.**

 **Angel: Shut up and do the dare.**

 **Shade: Why... TT_TT**

* * *

 **Shade's POV:**

Why... why do I need to wear a dress... and, I don't want to act feminine... Oh well, it's just this once, right? I have the dress that Milky bought for me, A pink one... Well, I've got to change into this dress and... start the dare I guess.

 ***After a while***

I can't believe I'm wearing a dress. Now I have to act feminine. I guess I need to go to the room the others are in now. Oh God, I am not ready for this.

"Hey." said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"This dress doesn't suit you." said Angel.

"As if I wanted to wear this..." I muttered to myself.

"I heard that." said Angel. " Who gave you this dress anyways."

"Milky." I replied. "It's the worst one it can be. It's pink... and... it's puffy."

"Well, good luck." said Angel as she left.

I walked into the room the others were at. The only people that were there were Fine, Rein, Milky, Sophie and Altezza. Rein shrieked when she saw me and rushed over.

"What is your name?" asked Rein. "What age are you? When is your birthday? Where do you live?"

"Umm, Rein." said Altezza. "That's..."

I looked around. Fine has an expression that said "I'm surrounded by idiots". Milky was smirking. Sophie had starry eyes. I don't think that's a good sign.

"Who is this girl?" Sophie asked. Umm, I'm a boy... not a girl.

"She looks so cute!" said Rein. Umm, this is so awkward.

Fine literally has a face that looks like this: (-_-|||). I think I need to leave this place before I get driven crazy.

* * *

 **Angel: So, because of this Shade did not finish the dare.**

 **Shade: What?**

 **Angel: You forgot to act feminine.**

 **Shade: Oh God please no.**

 **Angel: Because of this you have to...**

 **Shade: What?**

 **Angel: I don't know, you didn't finish the dare!**

 **Shade: Oh God.**

 **Angel: Oh I know! PrismGirl21, please give Shade a punishment for not finishing the dare!**

 **Shade: You little...**

 **Angel: What? I didn't do anything. *Innocent face* You didn't complete the dare. Don't forget who gave you the rewind block!**

 **Fine: What were you two talking about.**

 **Rein: Fine you promised me you would tell me who that girl was.**

 **Fine: I can't tell you.**

 **Angel: Me either.**

 **Sophie: Rein do you want that dress or not!**

 **Rein: Yes!**

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: This third dare invovles a lot people. The dare is from Miyuki Chiyo:**

 **Tell us how would you date every guy in the room if you had to date them (like I would date _ for a hr and then dump him)**

 **(This dare was by PM but Miyuki Chiyo explained why these dares were posted by PM. So these were the dares from Miyuki Chiyo:**

 **DARES:**

 **Guys: Wear a bra**

 **Pretend to ask another guy out and make it really lovey dovey and really romantic (aka itll have the opposite effect)**

 **Have _ go on your phone and allow her to call your ex and say whatever she wants to say**

 **Girls:**

 **Tell us how would you kill every guy whose playing**

 **Tell us who would you date out of everyone in the game (this dare can be for both)**

 **Tell us how would you date every guy in the room if you had to date them (like I would date _ for a hr and then dump him)**

 **Tell us how would you're planned date go with each guy in the room and what would be the planned date**

 **All the above were all the dares.)**

 **Fine: What do we have to do?**

 **Angel: All the girls have to say how they will date every guy in the room. Which is Shade, Bright, Auler, Narlo, Tio, Fango and Toma. (Ha bet you didn't know that FBNFH Gyu characters were involved.)**

 **Fine: Oh God...**

 **Altezza: I'm not ready for this...**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"So... who will go first?" asked Angel. (First time being involved in a dare.)

"I'll go first." said Fine. "I will date Shade for four days and dump him afterwards. I will date Bright for four days and dump him afterwards. I will date Auler for one hour and then dump him. I will date Tio for 30 minutes and of course, dump him. I will date Narlo for two days and then try to get him and Milky together. I will date Fango for one day and then dump him and I will date Toma for two days and then dump him."

"Wow." said all the boys, in a very dull tone.

"I'll go next." said Angel. "I will date Shade for five days then try to get him together with Fine or Rein. I will date Bright for five days then try to get him together with Rein, so Rein does not kill me. (This bit is based off the anime because Rein is obsessed with Bright in the anime.) I will date Auler for one day and then try to get him and Altezza together. I will date Narlo for three days and then get him and Milky together. I will date Tio for one day then dump him. I will date Fango for one day then dump him. I will date Toma for two days and then dump him."

"Acceptable." said all the boys in unison.

"Do you all have the same mind? (-_-|||)" Angel asked.

"No" said all the boys in unison again.

"Umm... (-_-|||)" said Angel. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next," said Rein. "I will date Shade for one month then dump him. I will date Bright for one month and then dump him. I will date Auler for one week then get him and Altezza together. I will date Narlo for one week then dump him. I will date Tio for one week then dump him. I will date Fango for one week then dump him. I will date Toma for a fortnight then dump him."

"Who's next?" asked all the boys.

"Me." said Altezza. "I will date Shade for one week and then dump him. I will not date my brother. I will date Auler for ∞ years and never dump him. I will date Narlo for one week and then try to get him and Milky together. I will date Tio for 10 minutes then dump him. I will date Fango for one day then dump him. I will date Toma for one week then dump him."

"I'll go next," said Milky. "I will not date my brother. I will date Bright for a fortnight, and then dump him. I will date Auler for one week then try to get him and Altezza together. I will date Narlo for ∞ years and never dump him. I will date Tio for three days then dump him. I will date Fango for five days then dump him. I will date Toma for one week then dump him."

"There's only three more girls left." said the boys.

"I'll go next," said Mirlo. "I will date Shade for um one week then dump him. I will date Bright for a fortnight then dump him. I will date Auler for one week then dump him. I will not date my brother. I will date Tio for one week then dump him. I will date Fango for one week then dump him. I will date Toma for a fortnight then dump him."

"I'll go next now." said Lione. "I will date Shade for one week then try to get him with Fine. (Fine: Shade and I? Together? Lione you're crazy!?) I will date Bright for a fortnight then dump him. I will date Auler for three days then try to get him and Altezza together. I will date Narlo for four days then try to get him and Milky together. I will not date my brother. I will date Fango for one week then try to get him Elizabetta together. I will date Toma for one week then dump him."

"Now it's your turn Elizabetta." said everyone the room except Elizabetta.

"Ok." said Elizabetta. "I will date Shade for one day then dump him. I will date Bright for one day then dump him. I will date Auler for three hours then dump him. I will date Narlo for one day then dump him. I will date Tio for one minute then dump him. I'll date Fango for ∞ years and never dump him. I will date Toma for two days then dump him."

"And that's all the girls in the room's opinion of the boys." said Angel.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! This is my first time achieving over 2,000 words! Also that I'm publishing this on my birthday, 2nd of November!** **If your dare wasn't in this chapter don't worry it will probably be in the next chapter. Please send in more dares!**

 **To Sabertooth: Sorry but I don't know how to write a song. Sorry! T^T**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone** **this is the second chapter of Dare game with the FBNFH characters! I'm not going to say much, so let the dare game begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Angel: Well, Shade you got lucky.**

 **Shade: What? How?**

 **Angel: PrismGirl21 decided not to give you a punishment.  
**

 **Shade: Thank you PrismGirl21, you are the nicest person in the world! And you are very kind and... (Please don't make me type all this out.)**

 **Angel, Fine & Rein: (-_-|||)**

 **Angel: Shade, you've got problems.**

 **Shade: Whaaa... (Please imagine Shade with the doge face because that is what he looks like right now.)**

 **Angel & Fine: *Facepalms***

 **Angel: I'm only here to tell ye the dares. The dares are:**

 **anonymous0212**

 **Can I have a dare too? I want Rein to beat Fine in an eating contest! :) Fine's always the winnerrr yeaah!. If Rein lost she can't go shopping in a weeek! (Actually I want to make it a month but poor her so just a week but depends on how long you want to I don't mind). But if Fine lost up to you what you want to do.. in case you want to said my name just write #anonymous0212**

 **-anonymous0212 (it's not my real username in Fanfiction but anyway)**

 **Kurosaki Miyu**

 **I dare shade and fine to play the pocky game in front of everyone.**

 **Guest**

 **I dare shade and fine to play the pocky game in public, along with bright and rein. Then everyone go crash a party.**

 **Sabertooth**

 **Don't worry about it! This chapter is enough! Besides, it's your birthday! You don't want spending your time on this than having a great birthday! I have another dare though... I dare Fine and Shade to go on a romantic date which hopefully improves their opinions of each other during the game! Oh, and have everyone else spy on their romantic date! That's all! Update soon, and.. Happy Birthday!**

 **Guest**

 **I dare Shade to kiss Fine in front of crowds! XD and passionatelyy  
**

 **(I'm joining up all of these dares.)**

 **Fine & Shade: I'm not going to do these dares with him/her!**

 **Angel: This is what the people want.**

 **Fine: I shouldn't have agreed to participate in this dare game.**

 **Everyone else including Angel: Same!**

 **Angel: My life has been ruined ever since. Now I have to see Fine and Shade kiss.**

 **Fine &Shade: We never said we were going to kiss!**

 **Angel: You two have to kiss. Everyone in FBNFH agreed to do whatever that was going to happen.**

 **Fine: Now I wish that I never agreed to this.**

 **Angel: Don't worry, we'll use a rewind block and then the two of you will still have your first kiss.**

 **Fine: I don't think that that's how it works.**

 **Angel: Anyways, let the dare game begin!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Well," said Angel. "Fine and Rein must have an eating contest. If Rein loses she cannot go shopping for a week."

"What if I lose?" Fine asked.

"That will be decided soon." replied Angel.

"Now," said Angel. "Let the eating contest begin!"

 ***After the eating contest***

"Well, it is clear that Rein, won the contest!" Angel declared. "Because of that, Fine has to go on a 'romantic' date with Shade and play the pocky game after the date."

Then Angel whispers to everyone else: "We have to spy on them too, and when the date ends Rein and Bright also have to play the pocky game."

"Why..." said Fine, Rein, Shade & Bright in unison.

 ***A few minutes later***

So Fine and Shade went on a 'romantic' date, with Angel, Rein, Bright, Sophie and Lione spying on them. They went on a date at a restaurant. There was no one else sitting near their table, so they had their own private spot.

The date actually went quite well. There was a vase of roses on the table and heart-shaped balloons surrounded the table. There was heart-shaped confetti everywhere, and, as you may guess this was all planned out by Shade.

"Not bad Shade." Fine said with a small smile. "I expected this date to be worse. **This** was over my expectations."

"What do you mean by that?" Shade asked.

"I meant-"

"Oh my God that is so romantic!" Sophie, Lione and Rein shrieked.

"Shut up." Angel hissed while she and Bright dragged them down.

Fine and Shade looked around. They heard Rein, Lione and Sophie's voices. Fine quickly spotted Sophie and walked over. Angel, Rein and Bright quickly stood up.

"Since the date is over, the four of you might as well start playing the pocky game. Angel said, taking out a box of pocky.

"No!" Fine, Rein, Bright and Shade yelled in unison.

"You have to." said Angel. "We'll use a rewind block after this."

"Fine.."

* * *

 **Angel: Well, that was..**

 **Fine:** **Horrifying.**

 **Angel: Okay?**

 **Shade: You said you were going to use a rewind block.**

 **Fine, Rein & Bright: Yeah!**

 **Angel: Ok fine. *Uses a rewind block***

 **Shade: Finally.**

 **Angel: The four of you have your first kisses back now.**

 **Shade: I don't think that's how it works.**

 **Angel: Doesn't matter, I'll just erase your memories. I meant the four of ye.**

 **Fine: Hurry up.**

 **Rein: Or else..**

 **Angel: Ok, ok. *Erases their memories***

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: Time for a new dare. This dare is for you Shade.**

 **Shade: Wait, I thought I won't be getting anymore dares!**

 **Angel: You are.**

 **Shade: Screw life.**

 **Angel: Unless life is also going to give you water and sugar, your lemonade is gonna suck.**

 **Shade: ...**

 **Angel: Anyways, the dare is:**

 **Rikku**

 **Okay! I dare Shade to make Fine cry by breaking her most precious and treasured jewellery... I actually want to make a story out of this dare right now. I hope you put this dare in! Ciao ciao!**

 **Shade: Wait, are you sure Fine will cry and not kill me?**

 **Angel: I don't know, that's up to life. Actually your luck.**

 **Shade: I hate the dares I get.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

So Shade was just complaining about the dares he gets. He didn't even know what Fine's most treasured jewellery was. He decided to ask Rein what Fine's most treasured jewellery was.

"Rein, what is Fine's most treasured jewellery?" Shade asked.

"I don't really know, She has a lot of favourite jewellery, but I think one of them was the one she recieved on her 10th birthday. It's a neckace that has pink and blue beads and a sun that represents the Sunny Kingdom." Rein said.

"Where does she put it?" Shade asked again.

Rein looked at him suspiciously, then said: "It's in her jewellery box, which is in her drawer. It has rubies and sapphires on it."

"Ok, thanks." Shade said quickly, and walked away.

"Strange.." Rein said to herself as Shade walked away.

 ***A few minutes later***

Shade arrived at the door of Fine's room, he knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Shade hesitated a second before opening the door. The was no one inside. Shade went to Fine's drawer. It wasn't long before he found the necklace. He hesitated before finally breaking the necklace. The beads scattered quickly as soon as they touched the ground. Shade froze for a second and started gathering the beads. When he finished gathering the beads, Fine came in. Fine immediately noticed the broken necklace. She rushed to her drawer, where the broken necklace was. Shade felt guilty when he saw a drop on Fine's face. Shade turned his head so he would not see Fine's tears. He didn't want to feel more guilty.

"Fine." Shade said.

"What."

"Give me the beads, I'll fix the necklace for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now give me those beads."

Fine gave Shade the beads. Shade went home with the beads in his hands.

* * *

 **Angel: Wow Shade, I didn't expect you to offer to fix Fine's necklace.**

 **Shade: Well, I was the one who broke it.**

 **Angel: Still, I never thought you were that sort of person.**

 **Shade: What do you mean by that.**

 **Angel: Nothing.**

 **Shade: Whatever. *Goes back to fix the necklace***

 **Angel: Good luck on that.**

 **Shade: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: Well, the next dare is here.**

 **Shade: What!**

 **Fine: Who is it for?**

 **Rein: I hope it's not me.**

 **Fine: Me too.**

 **Angel: Would the three of you cut it out! Anyways the dare is:**

 **Miyuki Chiyo**

 **I dare you to dare _ to dare _ to dare _ to dare _ to dare _ to kiss the person who dared him/her on the cheek.**

 **Angel: Wait this dare is for me. Your destiny is in my hands. XD**

 **Rein: Why do you always get the simple dares?**

 **Angel: Because I'm awesome.**

 **Rein: Really?**

 **Angel: No I think it's because I'm not part of Fushigiboshi no FutagoHime and ye guys are.**

 **Rein: Why..**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Well," Angel said. I'm just going to say any name that comes into my head."

"Oh please don't be me." Fine said.

"So," Angel said. " I dare Fine to dare Rein to dare Sophie to dare Bright to dare Shade to kiss the person who dared him or her on the cheek."

There was silence. And then...

"What!?" everyone in the room exclaimed except for Angel.

"So..." Fine said. "This basically mean that..."

Everyone in the room except for Bright looked at Shade.

"Hahaha I never expect for this to happen!" Angel said, laughing.

"Well..." Fine said. "At least Miyuki Chiyo didn't ask you to kiss him on the lips."

"The main person I want kill... is Angel." Shade said.

"Woah woah woah, calm down. Calm down. Angel said.

"Yeah," Fine said. "You've got a dare to do Shade."

"Fine... let's not waste any time...

* * *

 **Angel: What have I done...**

 **Fine: Something amazing.**

 **Shade: As if! Bright won't talk to me anymore and it has been a week since he last talked to me!**

 **Angel: Wait... what did you just say.**

 **Fine: Umm...**

 **Angel: Let's just end this conversation.**

* * *

 **Next dare! (What have I done XD)**

* * *

 **Angel: Well, a new dare has came.**

 **Fine: What is it and who is it for?**

 **Angel: The dare is:**

 **CrossKeys DarkHime**

 **I dare (is it okay for two person? If not then it's only, Rein. ) Rein and Milky to make Fine laugh**  
 **If Fine won't laugh at their jokes or something, ummm, (if it's not two person, then it's only Rein) Milky will have to act cold to Narlo and no sweets(?), and Rein can't go shopping for one week.**  
 **Em, I'm not really sure about this**

 **(This dare was sent by PM)**

 **Fine: Finally, a normal dare.**

 **All the authors/guests that gave a dare: What do you mean by that!? (Sorry to you all)**

 **Everyone from FBNFH: Where did ye come from?**

 **Angel: Ahem, let's just get on with this dare.**

 **Rein & Milky: We finally got a dare. Everyone is giving dares to either Shade or Fine.**

 **Angel: Well, on with the dare!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

So Milky and Rein where trying to make Fine laugh. It would have been easy if it was the old Fine but she is no longer that Fine that was childish and would laugh at every single joke.

"Why is it so difficult so make Fine laugh at a joke now." Rein said.

"Fine has changed a lot, you know that Rein." Milky replied.

" I know." Rein replied.

"Time is up!" Angel announced.

When Fine heard that, she started laughing really hard.

"Why didn't you laugh when we told you the jokes, Fine?" Rein asked.

"Because I wanted to you to not go shopping for one week." Fine replied.

"Screw you."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Fine: Trololololol.**

 **Angel: It's not Christmas.**

 **Fine: Screw you.**

 **Rein: I hate you Fine.**

 **Fine: It was for you own good.**

 **Rein:*Sarcastically* Right.**

 **Fine: I just didn't want to be dragged to go shopping anymore.**

 **Milky: I have to say that I don't mind being cold to Narlo. But my sweets! TT^TT**

 **Angel: Don't worry, it's only for one week.**

 **Milky: THAT IS A LONG TIME!**

 **Angel: Well, Milky just went mental so we'll have to end this chapter here.**

 **Everyone: See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter can make up for the fact that I didn't update for over 3 months. I can't believe I made Shade kiss Bright on the cheek. XD Anyways please review!**

 **To Sabertooth (Guest): Yes I will be writing more FBNFH stories. I just don't have enough ideas for a new story.**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone** **this is the third chapter of Dare game with the FBNFH characters! Thanks for all the reviews, especially. I look forward to what dares you're going to give. Let the dare game begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Angel: We're back again.**

 **Bright: Yeah...**

 **Angel: Don't even ask what happened in last time.**

 **Fine: Basically, Milky went mental.**

 **Angel: Don't even remind me of that.**

 **Rein: Exactly.**

 **Angel: The dares are-**

 **Fine, Shade & Rein: Wait, hell no! Don't you even start with that young lady.**

 **Angel: Hey! What is wrong with ye.**

 **Fine: Something! Wait what did I just say?**

 **Angel: Anyways, because of the rude interruption. *Looks at Fine, Shade & Rein* The dares ares:**

 **anonymous0212**

 **I dare Bright to never show kindness to anyone in a day! Means he has to resist his always-helping-people feeling even if he want to :P but I don't know what suitable punishment for him if he lose**

 **KingMaverick (This dare was sent by PM)**

 **And for Angel! I dare you to smile for the whole duration of the next chapter. You are not allowed to be angry, irritated or be frustrated (or even say an insult) no matter how worse the situation would be or what the characters might do to you.**

 **Rein: Once again, Angel gets the easy dares.**

 **Angel: This one is actually kind of easy. My dare starts from now.**

 **Bright: Ok? I mean, it's not as bad as the other ones.**

 **Angel: Oh don't you even start with that. There will be another one for you, Bright. *Looking at the reviews pages* and...**

 **Bright: Oh no...**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Bright, Fine, Rein, Shade and Angel was taking a walk. Bright always kept a 1-meter distance away from Shade, because what happened. (See chapter 2 for details) Angel was looking around as she was walking, taking pictures of flowers and other things from nature. Fine and Rein were just going on their phones.

Soon they came across a little girl and she was looking up at a tree with a worried face. They looked up. A kitten was trapped in the tree, Bright couldn't help of course, so Angel and Fine went to help instead. Angel climbing the tree (I'm actually pretty good at climbing trees in real life XD) and Fine taking the kitten from Angel's hands and gave the little girl the kitten. The little girl thanked them and walked away with the kitten in her hands.

For the rest of the walk there was an old lady who need to cross that road, Rein was the one who helped and there was a child who was injured, who Fine, Rein and Angel helped. After that they went back home.

* * *

 **Angel: Well, Bright finished the dare.**

 **Fine: Yeah, we all know that.**

 **Angel: Whatever.**

 **Shade: He's still keeping a one-meter-distance from me though.  
**

 **Rein: I hope he's going to continue.**

 **Bright: Yep I will.**

 **Angel: Shade you hear that. XD**

 **Shade: Yes! Angel, I want to kill you.**

 **Angel: You can't. :)**

 **Shade: I know that!** **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **Angel: Just going to be a cat. (=^** **_** **^=)**

 **Bright: Ignore him Angel.**

 **Angel: Ok. But the poor table, I'm fixing the table first. *Still smiling***

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: Well, time for another dare. (Keep in mind that Angel is still smiling through this whole chapter.)**

 **Fine: Go on. As long as it doesn't involve me.**

 **Angel: Actually it does.**

 **Shade: Ha!**

 **Angel: And you Shade.**

 **Shade: What!?**

 **Angel: I was kidding!**

 **Shade: Phew!**

 **Angel: But it does involve Fine, and Rein.**

 **Rein: Ok.**

 **Angel: The dare is:**

 **KingMaverick (This dare was also sent by PM)**

 **For the twins! Adopt a brother for a day (choose among the princes)! Be the best big sisters that you could be! The punishment for not completing this task would be deemed from your adopted brother.**

 **Fine & Rein: Well this is an easy dare.**

 **Fine: I already have one in mind.**

 **Rein: Same here.**

 **Angel: Who is it?**

 **Fine & Rein: Narlo.**

 **Fine & Rein: You wanted Narlo too?**

 **Fine: Yeah because Tio's annoying.**

 **Rein: Agreed.**

 **Tio: Why does everyone think I'm annoying. (TT^TT)**

 **Altezza: Because you are.**

 **Angel: Well, let the dare begin!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

So Fine and Rein adopted Narlo as a brother. Fine got Milky to come over and let the two of them stay in a room together. Before Fine and Rein left the room, Fine heard Narlo say something under his breath but she didn't ask.

What Narlo said: "Big sisters these days. (-_-|||)"

Fine and Rein went downstairs and got some cookies, sweets and some juice for the four of them. The two of them went back upstairs. Rein knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Narlo said from the other side of the door. (This just reminds me of that line in from that song. XD)

"It's us, Narlo, can we come in? We brought food." Rein said.

"Oh! Did ye bring sweets?" As you may have have guessed already, it was Milky who said this.

"Yes we did." said Fine.

"Come in." Narlo said.

Fine opened the door. They walked in, carrying the food. As soon as Fine walked in with the sweets Milky took the sweets off Fine. Fine laughed a little at this. Rein put the cookies and juice on the table and sat down on the carpet. Fine got up and handed everyone in the room a glass of juice. After that, everyone sat on the carpet, eating. Soon they started to chat. During their conversation Fine caught Narlo staring staring at Milky. Fine smirked but nobody noticed.

Soon it was 6 P.M , and Milky had to leave, but Narlo asked Fine and Rein to ask Malia ( I'm using Malia for Moon Malia because I feel like Moon Malia sounds a bit strange.) if Milky could sleepover. Of course Malia agreed so Milky was going to have a sleepover in Fine and Rein's home. Now Fine was just smirking even more. She made Narlo and Milky sleep in a room together but didn't make them sleep on the same bed. The time has not come for those two to sleep in the same bed. Soon everyone fell asleep.

* * *

 **Angel:Well, did they finish the dare.**

 **Narlo: Yes they did.**

 **Angel: Ok, no punishment for them then.**

 **Fine: Were you not there?**

 **Angel: Yeah I wasn't.**

 **Rein: Wow the one time Angel isn't there. We must be really lucky. *Sarcasm***

 **Angel: I was busy.**

 **Fine: On what.**

 **Angel: Getting ready to tell them about their dare.**

 **Rein: Who's 'them'?**

 **Angel; You'll know tomorrow.**

 **Fine, Rein & Narlo: Ok...**

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: Now for the dare that ye are looking forward to. (Note that she is still smiling.)**

 **Fine: Yay!**

 **Rein: Wow, the first time that Fine is excited for something.**

 **Fine: Because I have a feeling that this dare is BL/Yaoi. (BL=Boy's Love)**

 **Angel: How did you know that?**

 **Fine: Because I am a member** **of the Yaoi Fan club.**

 **Angel: I am so scared... as if!**

 **Rein: I do support yaoi though.**

 **Angel: Lol the twins are such Yaoi lovers.**

 **Rein: Kind of?**

 **Shade: *Comes into the room***

 **Bright:** ***Comes into the room* (Bright comes in one minute after Shade does because he is still keeping a one-meter-distance from Shade.)**

 **Angel: All this drama and I forgot to tell ye the dares! Anyways the dare is:**

 **Kurosaki Miyu**

 **I dare Shade and Bright to be a married couple for rest of the day. If they refuse, they will have to do what ever Fine, Rein and Angel wants.**

 **Shade: What the-**

 **Bright: Ugh... seriously?**

 **Angel: Don't blame me. :)**

 **Fine & Rein: Yeah don't blame her. :)**

 **Bright & Shade: What has just happened while we weren't here?**

 **Angel: I forgot to tell ye something, but it's the best that ye don't know it. :)**

 **Fine: I'm interested in what will happen.**

 **Bright: Can I refuse?**

 **Shade: +1**

 **Angel: Well you can, but...**

 **Fine: You have to do whatever Angel, Rein and I want.**

 **Bright: I think that's more acceptable.**

 **Shade: I have a bad feeling about this... but it's better than acting like a married couple for the rest of the day.**

 **Angel: Ok! Then it is decided! (If you can't stand BL please don't read on. Just scroll to the end.)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Hmm.. what do we want them to do..." said Rein.

"Anything would be fine to me." Angel replied.

" Yaoi, that will be a start." Fine said.

"Somehow," Angel said. "I have a feeling that you are one of the leaders of the Yaoi fan club, not a member."

"How did you know that!? Σ(゜д゜;)" Fine said, shocked.

"It's just my instinct." Angel replied.

"Let's just get on with the punishment, Fine." Rein said.

"Ok! Hmm... what should they do..."

"You mean what their punishment should be."

"Oh shut up Angel."

"..."

"How about making Bright stop keeping a 1-meter-distance from Shade, that would be a start."

"Great idea Rein."

"Thanks Angel."

"Hmm, I kind of want to..."

"What is it Angel?"

"... suggest Bright to dress up as a girl, of course Shade will know that it's Bright."

"But it will be more fun if Shade didn't know!"

"I want his reaction of Bright dressing up as a girl, do you get it Fine?"

"That's actually a great idea."

"Thanks Rein."

"But one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I want Shade to kiss Bright on the lips."

"Ok, but remind me to block my eyes when that happens, Rein, even though I'd probably be able to watch it."

"Ok!" Fine exclaimed. " I think it's time for the punishment!"

So Angel called Shade and Bright to the room. Bright had to stop keeping a one-meter-distance from Shade. Bright has to dress up as a girl and he has to wear a wig. Rein and Fine are picking the clothes and Angel told Shade to wait in the room.

Now, let's us see what is happening in the room where Fine, Bright and Rein is.

.

.

.

In the other room, Fine and Rein were deciding what Bright should wear. Fine already got the wig, which is the same colour as Bright's hair. The wig went all the way to Bright's waist. And you can decide if the wig is wavy or straight because Fine couldn't decide. Rein wanted Bright to wear a princess dress but Fine didn't want that. Fine said that Bright can wear anything **but** a princess dress. In the end, Bright had to wear a yellow and white dress that is up to his knees, white knee high socks and yellow shoes. And, of course, he has to wear the wig. (I'll might draw this and post it on Instagram if I have the time, but I can't promise it. It's a 60% chance that I won't and a 40% chance that I will.) Bright walked into the bathroom, changed into the clothes and put on the wig. Bright is actually pretty slim so the clothes fitted him perfectly. He walked out. The twins saw him and led him to the room where Angel and Shade was. Not to mention Rein squealing over how Bright looked. Fine opened the door and they walked in. Angel saw Bright's appearance and said nothing, she is more interested in how Shade will react to Bright dressing up as a girl. She looked at Shade, who was sitting on the sofa. Shade was blushing. Angel was smirking on the inside. (Because she can't on the outside.) Fine and Rein also noticed that Shade was blushing. Fine told Bright to go over to Shade. Bright walked over to Shade and sat down next to Shade on the sofa. Bright was acting very calm because he thought that it was better than acting like a married couple with Shade. He looked at Angel, who was now whispering to Fine and Rein. They must be thinking about the punishment, he thought.

 **(Ok now really do scroll to the end if you can't stand BL.)**

He looked at them again. Fine was smirking at them, Rein was watching him and Shade with an amused look. Angel was... of course.. still smiling. (Bright: Angel will you stop smiling for once! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Angel: Don't blame me, it was because of a dare.) Bright had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen. Rein walked over to Shade and whispered something into his ear. Shade then turned to look at Bright. Rein walked back to Fine and Angel. Fine had her phone out and Angel had sunglasses, which she will put on when Shade does what Rein told him. Bright looked at Shade, he was still blushing, but it's deeper shade now. Bright turned his head, he has a urge of leaving the room right now, but he cam't because he has to stay. Why did he ever agree to participate in this dare game? Oh right it was because of... He turned his head to Shade's direction, and soon felt a warm sensation on his lips. Bright's eyes opened wide. Shade... was **kissing** him. It took a while for Bright's brain to function again. He pushed Shade off him and looked in Angel, Fine and Rein's direction. Angel had sunglasses on, Fine still had her phone out and Rein had an innocent face on. Bright glared at them and left the room.

* * *

 **Angel: Well that was just..**

 **Fine: Amazing.**

 **Angel: Seriously?**

 **Shade: Surprisingly, h** **e's not avoiding me.**

 **Angel: Probably because you only did it because of a dare.**

 **Shade: Probably.**

 **Fine: I have to say this was the best dare out of all the dares.**

 **Angel: Okay?**

 **Shade: I don't know what to say about this.  
**

 **Bright: Me either.**

 **Fine: Where did you come from!?**

 **Bright: The door.**

 **Rein: Lol.**

 **Angel: How did the two of ye feel about the kiss?**

 **Bright: Nothing. (Inside: I'm not going to tell you I enjoyed it.)**

 **Shade: Don't actually want to say. (Inside: Why should I tell you I enjoyed it.)**

 **Angel: *Actually heard what they said inside because she can hear people's thoughts* Oh ok. (Inside: *Smiling* Liars these days.)**

 **Rein: That was not interesting at all.**

 **Fine: Agreed.**

 **Angel: Then what sort of answer did you expect to get. (-_-|||)**

 **Fine: Ummm...**

 **Angel: Well, my dare has finally ended. Phew. I think I've smiled enough for one day.**

 **Rein: Agreed.**

* * *

 **Oh my.. what have I written. XD Well, t** **hanks for reading this! What have I done. I have written yaoi for Fushigiboshi No Futagohime. Is this the first yaoi in this fandom guys? Please tell me. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone** **this is the fourth chapter of Dare game with the FBNFH characters! I'm not going to delay the story by typing a lot a things at the beginning. So yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Angel: Ok a new dare has arrived.**

 **Bright: Who is it for?**

 **Angel: You'll know. This is the dare:**

 **Meaaaaaaaaaa**

 **I dare Shade and Fine, Bright and Rein got stuck in a hotel room and had to spend a night over together**

 **Rein: What the hell.**

 **Angel: Umm...**

 **Rein: What sort of dare is this? I don't understand.**

 **Angel: Just go to this hotel and book for a room for four.**

 **Bright: Why?  
**

 **Angel: Just go do what I say.**

 **Bright: Fine...**

 ***After the two of them leaves***

 **Chiffon: *Comes in* You're going to lock them inside aren't you?**

 **Angel: Yep.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Come on," Angel said. "Get Fine and Shade so ye can book for a room for the four of ye."

"Ok..." Rein replied.

The four of them arrived at a hotel and booked for a room. Little did they know that Angel was there too. Their room number was 856. When they got their key Angel stole the spare key. (Why would you do that.) As soon as the four of them got inside their room, Angel ran up and locked them in their room.

"I'm sorry Fine, Rein, Bright and Shade I..."

* * *

Inside the hotel room, the four of them were all going on their phones. Rein and Shade were going on their social medias. Fine was texting and Bright was reading different stories on different websites. Suddenly they all received a text.

 _Your dare has now begun._

"Huh, who's this?" Shade said.

"What sort of name is this? 'XXX'?" Bright said.

"What do they mean that the dare has begun." Rein asked.

"I'm not sure." Fine replied.

Shade ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"The door! It's locked!" Shade exclaimed.

"Huh?" Fine said.

"How?" Bright asked.

"We didn't even lock it." Rein said.

"Shade don't try to get out from the window, it won't work." Fine said, as she saw Shade try to open the window.

"Why is the window also locked?" Shade asked.

"For safety reasons." Fine replied. "Since there was a person who committed suicide by jumping out of the window."

"Where did you hear that from?" Rein asked.

"A few people where talking about it." Fine replied.

"Are we going to get stuck here forever?" Shade and Rein said.

"Would the two of you use that brain of yours and think." Fine said. "The maximum of time that we would stay here is probably one or two days."

"One or two days!?" Rein and Shade exclaimed.

"Yep." Fine said.

Soon it was nighttime and the four of them started chatting about different things, like who was going to sleep together, since there was only two beds.

"Shade you're sleeping with Bright and I'm sleeping with Rein." Fine said.

"I don't want to sleep with Shade!" Bright exclaimed.

"But you have to." Rein said. "Since I'm sleeping with Fine."

"Ok..."

They all went on their phones. Bright was going on Facebook, Shade was watching YouTube videos and Fine and Rein were playing games.

Suddenly Shade received a text. It was from 'XXX'.

 _Miyuki Chiyo_

 _Change your Facebook status to from single to married._

Why do I have to do this... Shade thought to himself as he changed his Facebook status.

"Huh? Shade why did you just change your Facebook status?" Bright asked.

Soon a lot of people were asking why he just changed his status from single to married.

 ** _Milky_**

 _Oni-chan who is my sister-in-law?_

 **Sophie**

 _Shade, why didn't you invite my to ur wedding? Plz explain Shade ^^_

 **Altezza**

Since when did you get married Shade?

 ** _Lione_**

 _Who did you get married to?_

 ** _Auler_**

 _Who's the bride Shade?_

 ** _Narlo_**

 _When did you get married? And who's the bride?_

 _ **Mirlo**_

 _Who's the bride Shade? Fine or Rein?_

 ** _Angel_**

 _Lololol, did Fine, Rein or Bright dare you or something?_

As soon as Shade saw what Angel texted, a vein popped up on his forehead.

 ** _Shade_**

 _No. Are you 'XXX'?_

 **Angel**

 _Huh? No. Why you ask?_

 ** _Shade_**

 _They were the one who sent me the dare._

 ** _Angel_**

 _Huh? Did they only send texts to you?_

 ** _Shade_**

 _No they also sent texts to Fine, Rein and Bright._

 ** _Angel_**

 _Ok, copy and paste everything that they sent to you and the others._

 ** _Shade_**

 _Ok, this is what they sent to everyone:_

 _Your dare has now begun._

 _This is what they sent me:  
_

 _Miyuki Chiyo_

 _Change your Facebook status to from single to married._

 _ **Angel**_

 _Huh? That was the next dare the was going to be given next after this. And you weren't supposed to get this dare._

 ** _Shade_**

 _What!?_

 ** _Angel_**

 _Ok I think I have enough information. I will tell you all about it when I find out._

 ** _Shade_**

 _Ok bye._

Putting down his phone, Shade looked at his phone's battery. 7%...

"Do any of you have a charger that I can borrow?" Shade asked.

"I do." Bright said.

"Me too." Fine said.

The two of them looked at each other, deciding who should let Shade borrow the charger. Fine gave Bright a signal to let him lend Shade his charger. Bright nodded and gave Shade his charger.

The next day, they tried opening the door and it opened! They got out and when they were about to pay for the night that receptionist told them that someone already payed for them. Leaving them confused on the way home.

* * *

 **Angel: Umm...**

 **Fine: What?**

 **Angel: I still haven't found out who 'XXX' is.**

 **Shade: What!?  
**

 **Rein: What do you mean that you haven't found out!?**

 **Bright: I thought you said that you would?**

 **Shade: Yeah!**

 **Angel: I have an idea of who it is but I'm not sure if it is that person or not.**

 **Shade: Oh.**

 **Bright: Ok, can you tell us when you find out?**

 **Angel: Yes, now can you all leave?**

 **Fine: Sure**

 ***After they all left***

 **Angel: *Dials a number***

 **?: *Picks up***

 **Angel: You're 'XXX' aren't you?**

 **?: So what if I am?**

 **Angel: Why are you here?**

 **?: I don't have to answer your question. And... you're not really Angel are you?**

 **Angel?: Ha. what made you think that?**

 **?: I find what you are doing extremely amusing, ...**

* * *

 **Next dare!**

* * *

 **Angel: I'm back!**

 **Altezza: What do you mean you're back?**

 **Angel: Umm... Wait I almost forgot about the dares!**

 **Fine: What is it?**

 **Rein: Who is it for?**

 **Angel: Ok these are the dares:**

 **Miyuki Chiyo**

 **Guys:** **Wear a bra**

 **Girls:** **Tell us how would you kill every guy whose playing  
**

 **Rein: Lolololol**

 **Shade: What the-**

 **Bright: Kill me.**

 **Angel: Not happening. :)**

 **Fine: Yep.**

 **Bright: Why do we have to do this...**

 **Shade: I want to kill whoever gave this dare.**

 **Angel: Did anyone ever tell you it was me who decides on which dare to choose?**

 **Fine: Lololololol**

 **Shade: Screw you.**

 **Angel: I don't care**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The guys all went to a separate room and the others waited for them. Bright was the first one to come out. He was wearing the wig and dress from the dare where he had to dress up as a girl.

"Why are you dressed up as a girl again?" Angel asked.

"Because it makes me feel better, considering the situation I'm in right now, wearing this is just better than wearing my ordinary clothes." Bright replied.

"Oh, ok."

Soon all the other boys came out.

"I hate this." Shade said.

"Same." Melon agreed.

"Do girls seriously have to wear this everyday?" Narlo stated.

"How do they do that?" Tio said, confused.

"I regret my life." Toma stated.

"Same here." Fango said.

"I don't want to wear this!" Noche said, upset.

"You have to, that's life." Angel said."

"Exactly." Fine said. "So I think it's our turn now?'

"Yep." Angel said.

"Who's going first?" Rein asked.

"I have an idea." Angel said. "I'll write numbers from 1-11, each on a separate piece of paper, and whatever number we get, that's the order we go in."

"Ok." The rest of the girls said.

Angel wrote all the numbers on a separate piece of paper and crumpled each of them into a ball. This is the order:

1\. Altezza  
2\. Sophie  
3\. Lione  
4\. Fine  
5\. Mirlo  
6\. Milky  
7\. Chiffon  
8\. Elizabetta  
9\. Rein  
10\. Bibin (Hahaha I bet didn't expect her to be here, I think a lot of people has already forgot about this character. She doesn't appear often)  
11\. Angel

"Oh... I'm last." Angel said, disappointed. "Whoever is first say how you would kill all the guys."

"I'm first..." Altezza said. "I would stab every guy except for my brother ten times in the heart, I would kill my brother in the quickest and painless way."

"My turn!" Sophie exclaimed. "I would just let my brother drive a car with all the other guys!"

"Umm..." Lione said. "Is there a specific reason why?"

"Because my brother sucks at driving and can probably drive off a cliff!"

"Ahahaha" Everyone except Auler laughed.

"Who knew that Auler sucks at driving." Angel said, amused. She was holding a notebook. On the top of the page that it was open, Auler's name was written there. Underneath was some of his basic information. In the 'Additional Information' section, it was written that Auler sucks at driving and can probably drive off a cliff. (Author: Angel what the heck. Angel: Don't blame me, your the main mind + body. Author: I regret being born.)

"Ok, my turn now I guess. I would just set all the guys on fire." Lione said.

"I would put Shade and Bright in a freezing room, letting them freeze to death." Fine said. "I would poison Narlo, Toma and Tio, and the rest can just die of starvation."

All the guy shook at the thought of dying that way

"I would drown all of them." Mirlo said.

"The opposite of Lione?" Angel said. "Cool."

"I would just give all of them poisonous sweets!" Milky exclaimed.

All the guys sweatdropped.

"I would..." Chiffon said. "Kill them in a way that no one would know that it was me, I guess."

"Why hasn't anyone said this yet?" Elizabetta asked. "I would just get a gun and shoot all of them."

"I would just slice them all with a chainsaw." Rein said.

"Bibin, I know it's your first time participating in a dare game." Angel said. "It's your turn now."

"I would just feed all of them to a plant or animal that eats humans." Bibin stated calmly. "Since I don't like any of them."

"You only like.. that guy" Angel said.

"Shut up!"

"Ok ok ok."

"Angel please." Fine said. "It's your turn."

"Oh yeah, it's my turn!" Angel exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bright said. (Everyone don't forget he's still wearing the dress and wig. XD)

"Ok, I would push Shade off a cliff and then find a way to go down to see the state of his corpse." Angel said. "I would poison Bright and watch him die. I would decapitate Auler and dismember Tio..."

Angel hasn't even finished and Shade, Bright, Auler and Tio were already shaking. The other guys were shaking a little.

"...I would let Narlo get eaten alive." Angel continued. "I would shoot Toma five times, twice at each of his legs, twice at each of his arms and then shoot him in the head. I would stab Melon in the eye with a pair of scissors, the really sharp ones. I would hang Fango and strangle Noche.

"Umm..." Fine said. "Thanks for the lesson sensei."

"Be grateful." Angel replied.

Right now all the boys were in the corner, huddled together.

Point proven, Angel has a lot of ways to kill people.

* * *

 **Angel: My my my, I never knew the boys were so easily scared.**

 **Fine: Well it was quite scary sensei.**

 **Angel: Really?**

 **Rein: As a person who has been described as a yandere before, it was quite scary.**

 **Angel: Ok?**

 **Bright: I do not want to die that way.**

 **Shade: Me either.**

 **Angel: Lolololol**

 **Rein: They're all scared.**

 **Angel: Well that's them.**

 **Fine: I feel I have a lot more to learn now.**

 **Angel: Yes, yes you do.**

* * *

 **I finally got this done again! I accidentally deleted this chapter after finishing it. I feel so stupid. (-_-|||) Anyways please give some more dares! Since that's how this story goes on.**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H | ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone** **this is the fifth chapter! Thank you Guest for pointing that out. But I won't change it since it's a lot of work. I'm sorry for messing up your dare Meaaaaaaaaaa! I hope I can make it up to you somehow.**

 **Also, if I do have any spelling mistakes in any chapters or gotten anything wrong? Tell me! Ok? Because, I absolutely hate it when I have something spelled incorrectly. It makes me so annoyed when I have something in there that is wrong. And usually I have it right and autocorrect just comes in like, nope that word isn't supposed to be 'the', it's supposed to be 'that'! And the whole sentence just doesn't make sense anymore. (This only occurs when I'm on the Ipad. When I'm on computer I always check it just in case I spell something wrong. Because I have to type fast right? So there will be mistakes that I have to correct.)**

 **So if I have anything wrong, tell me it by review, or PM. I don't mind. It's just. It's really rare to see anyone correct the author. I have said to correct me if I have anything wrong and usually nobody says anything. But when I check back over it again. (Yeah I check over the chapters again just in case I accidentally miss it.) There's usually a mistake.**

 **Ok, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Angel: New dare, people!**

 **Bright: What the-**

 **Angel: What?**

 **Fine: Why would you say that?**

 **Angel: Because I want to.**

 **Bright: Ok...**

 **Angel: The dare is...**

 **Bright: Just say it**

 **Angel: Ok.**

 **Kurosaki Miyu**

 **Yay! Another great update! K I dare Shade and Fine to act out the scene from the titanic and they have to kiss in the end and I dare Bright to work in a cat maid cafe and have to serve everyone**

 **Angel: There's two (-_-|||) And ye have to do it. The three of ye. Fine and Shade are going first.**

 **Fine Shade: No!**

 **Angel: Then... punishment?**

 **Fine: I'd rather do that.**

 **Shade: Same.**

 **Angel: Alrightio. Anyways. Kurosaki Miyu, please give them a punishment.**

 **Fine: Ugh... why you do this to me.**

 **Shade: I really don't want the punishment.**

 **Angel: You have to. XD Oh and Bright, you have to do yours because Fine and Shade already gave up. Only two people can give up on the dare in one chapter.**

 **Bright: What!?**

 **Angel: Yep. And I'm sure you're already used to wearing female clothes so it's going to be fine.**

 **Bright: No it's not!**

 **Angel: Go on go on, we'll go to that cafe and order there.**

 **Bright: No!**

 **Angel: You have to you have to~**

 **Bright: Ugh... fine I'll do it.**

 **Angel: Success! *V-sign***

 **Bright: My life hates me...**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Come on Bright." Angel said. "You got to do it. The darer said so."

"My life hates me." Bright said.

"You said twice already." Angel said.

Bright remained silent.

"Oh look! We're here." Angel suddenly exclaimed.

I'm getting closer to death... Bright thought.

"Come on! The owner of this place is my friend." Angel said cheerfully.

"Since when did you have a friend that owns a cat maid cafe!?" Bright exclaimed.

"Ever since the dare game has begun." Angel replied.

"... What's their name?" Bright asked.

"Snow."

"And why would they open a cat maid cafe?"

"Reasons."

"So you're telling me that someone opened a cat maid cafe for this dare game."

"Yep."

"And... who would do that."

"Snow."

Bright sweatdropped. He probably shouldn't have asked that last question, it was as good as not asking. So for the rest of the trip, there were no more conversations.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the cat maid cafe. A white-haired girl with light blue at the tips of her hair was standing in front of the door greeting them.

"Hey Snow." Angel greeted.

"Hi Angel." Snow responded. "Is this person beside you Bright?"

"Yes." Angel replied. This is the Bright who is supposed to be working here to for a dare!"

"You did not just say that to a person that is not related to this dare game." Bright said, shaking his head.

"But I did." Angel replied. Anyways Snow please help to do a little... adjustments.

Snow smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Of course!"

Bright had the thought of running away, but couldn't because Angel dragged him into the cafe before he could react.

Someone please save me. That was the thought that was in Bright's mind right now.

* * *

"Alright. Here we are."

Bright and Angel looked around. The place wasn't really big, but it also wasn't that small either. The place had a few cats wandering around as well. Angel noticed Snow was wearing white cat ears now. But she's not going to question how Snow got it. Since that wasn't really to make a fuss about.

Anyways, Angel let Snow take care of Bright while she went back to the others, abandoning Bright.

Snow turned to Bright, and went to look for a maid costume that would fit Bright.

* * *

A few moments later, Snow came back, with a light blue maid costume in her hands, smiling. Bright was now cringing at the sight of the maid costume. He slowly took maid costume and the wig which he took with him (Which is the same one that was in the other dares.) before to this maid cafe. Snow's smile widened after that. She just had a great idea...

"Hello?"

"Hey Sun."

"What is it Snow?"

"Can you guys help me with my cat maid cafe?"

"Sure, which one of us do you want to come over to help?"

"You, Moon, Gale and Light."

"Okay."

Snow turned to Bright. "Come with me."

Bright nodded and followed Snow to another room.

* * *

"Here is where all the coffee and desserts are made."

Bright looked around. There weren't really that many workers that were here. Does Snow do almost all of the work?

"And now we'll be heading to the garden, where all the cats are at.

Bright nodded. So this cafe was indeed a **cat** maid cafe. There were cats, and maids with cat ears...

'Ow' Bright thought. He looked around, there wasn't anyone near him, then why did he felt like someone hit him? (That was the author!)

They arrived in the garden where all the cats were at. There were all sorts of cats, tabbies, persians, siameses and lots more. Bright looked around in awe, there was so many many cats! How did Snow even manage to take care of these cats?

"There are about 30 cats here." Snow said, kneeling down in front of one of the cats and carried it in her arms. "This is the most quiet one, and she doesn't scratch, try carrying her."

Bright hesitantly carried the cat in his arms. The cat rested its head in his arms. He smiled. (Lol, Bright's bonding session with cats. XD)

"How do you manage to take care of all these cats?" Bright asked.

"My relatives sometimes come over to take care of these cats." Snow replied.

"Oh."

"Anyways, time to let you serve a few customers!"

"Wait what?" Bright said in surprise.

"What? Isn't that why Angel brought you here?" Snow asked, faking an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah," Bright said, facepalming. "I almost forgot."

"Anyways, off you go!" Snow said. "If you're not sure of what to do, read the copy that's in the room where you changed into your costume!

* * *

"You're finally all here!" Snow exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gale said, "Why did you tell us to come here?"

"I wanted to tell ye to do cross-dressing!"

"You can go die in a fire." Light said.

"What?" Snow replied. "I already got everything ready. First, Moon and Gale will go in to dress up as maids."

"Out of all people," Moon said in a monotone. "You had to pick us. And you know I am known as a boy right now."

"Yeah, exactly." Gale said. "I don't get why I'm in this. I dress up as a boy once in a while, but I'm usually dressed up as a girl!"

"Well..." Snow replied. "It's because you two both dress up as a boy at least twenty times. Moon does it all the time. 24/7."

"Well, why are ye delaying?" Sun exclaimed, pushing Gale into the changing room. "Just go change!"

Moon sighed and walked into the changing room.

The three of them sat down at a table with four chair.

"Snow, I told a few friends to come here too!" Sun exclaimed.

"Who?" Snow replied.

"You'll know once they come." Sun replied. "Moon, are you almost ready?"

They waited for a while until they heard a very emotionless, 'No', and Sun jumped of the chair she was sitting on.

"Can you hurry up?"

"No."

Sun sighed. Moon needed to hurry up and stop delaying, she knows that Moon isn't used to wearing these clothes but...

"Here she is." Light said, standing up.

Sun and Snow whipped their head to the direction of the door of the changing room, there was Moon and Gale, wearing the cat maid costumes, but Moon didn't have any ears.

"You look great!" Snow exclaimed.

Just then, the door of the cafe opened...

"And of course, the main character of the show arrives!" Lilian posed dramatically, closing her eyes, as Nathan stepped to the side to avoid being grouped with the rambunctious girl, "Background extras, please clap!"

"Please do not associate me with this stranger," Nathan stood awkwardly and tried to fade into the shadows as no one clapped, "This entrance was just coincidental."

His calculating eyes turned to a girl in a maid outfit. A loud melody poured into his ears from his trustworthy headphones as he blinked in surprise, unable to place where he had met the girl.

"Ehh..you seem familiar..."

Lilian opened her eyes sourly as no shouts of excitement clouded her ears, pouting excessively for impact. She then skipped her attention over the cafe, wondering why Sun had brought them here.

"Is there a thing she wants me to win..."

"OOOH! Nice wig, Moon!" Lilian smiled cheerfully, her teeth white and glittery (though not as glittery as Bright) when she saw who Nathan was puzzled by.

Nathan scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before shifting his body composure to a casual stature after realizing it was someone he knew, "Oh, wow, hello, Moon."

"Crossdressing?" Lilian teased lightly, indicating the maid outfit. "Never knew you were that kind of guy."

"Umm..." Moon said awkwardly, "Sun made me do this, well Snow did."

"Yep that's me!" Snow exclaimed. "Nice to meet ye!"

Snow signaled for Sun and Light to get in the changing room.

"Hello, I'm Gale," Gale greeted Lilian and Nathan. The black-haired girl who just went inside that room is Light."

"Just to make sure, I'm the prettier brunette, right?" Lilian twirled her finger through her curly black hair, winking to add effect as usual.

Nathan stepped in front of her, groaning, "Don't mind her, she's always like that. It's pleasant to meet you, Snow. As well as you, Gale."

After forcing a tight smile on his face, he leaned over and whispered to Lilian quietly, "Let's go shopping for another personality for you."

She elbowed him harshly, fully aware of her strength before smiling cheekily as if they were conversing just fine in front of Snow and Gale.

"That smile you made was so so so creepy, just for you to know."

He smiled another creepy, tight-lipped smile as he held in the pain.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a girl with light mint colored hair which ends touched her shoulders. She was sitting alone in a table by the left corner, her back facing him. He shrugged swiftly as it reminded him slightly of Winter and her sliver blonde hair.

The mentioned girl dropped her handkerchief, as Nathan choked stiffly. Upon seeing this, Lilian pushed Nathan to the direction of the girl with pretty hair.

He fell. Yes, he fell right in front of the few people he was interested in. The tidy hair suggested of elegance and maturity, as the light mint color spoke wonders to him. He immediately stood up after seeing the weird looks he was receiving, scratching the back of his head instinctively.

He picked the handkerchief up, cringing inside of how cliche this scenario was (cuz who uses handkerchiefs these days, and much less even use a dirty one) before speaking eloquently, "Aye, you dropped this."

Lilian stifled a grin and a chorus of giggles. His voice cracked. It cracked.

The girl turned her hair as if she was in a korean drama, much to Lilian's jealousy (how dare she be more dramatic than I am, after all I'm the best in the world). And then Nathan died internally.

The owner of wondrous mint hair had a face of a pig. Or a pig's face for a face. There was a high chance Lilian would never let him live after this. Scratch that, it was certain that she wouldn't.

"Ugh, you're so ugly!" The girl swatted Nathan away, muttering in annoyance as her mint hair fell off her head, "The troubles when you're too pretty for the world, ugh."

"SHE WEARS A WIG?" Lilian laughed and chuckled, wondering if anyone else was seeing this, her envy at the Korean Drama worthy hair flip disappeared. She grinned at the ratty brown hair the girl had, purring at her dark black locks.

Nathan shuffled back awkwardly next to Lilian, careful that Lilian was in front of him and he had some sort of guard before he could relax. Worse day ever. And for sure, Lilian was never going to let him live that done.

* * *

"Sun, you're back. And Light."

"Yeah, I am." Light said, tugging at the sleeve of her costume. She was not wearing a maid outfit, so that's a plus, but still, she and Sun are wearing... you guess, butler costumes.

Sun's hair is now replaced by a wig, while Light's hair is just the same. (You know long hair for males.)

"Stop thinking." Moon said. "It's better to wear that than wear a maid costume, and have someone who you knew come in who thought you were a boy and now thinks you like cross-dressing. Which is partly true but the other way round."

" Why don't you just tell them?" Snow asked, confused.

"Ahem ahem, guys I think you're forgetting something." Sun interrupted suddenly.

"What?" The other four asked in unison.

"Moon has finally said more a sentence after a month!"

"Oh true!" Snow said. "Wait are you finally opening up a little?"

"What do you mean opening up." Moon said."I've just stopped acting."

"Cool, cool." Gale said. But can you please stop?"

"Fine." Snow replied. "Stop being so annoyed. Gale."

"The only people that I know who actually have a lot of patience is Moon and Flora." Gale replied.

" You can shut up now..." Moon said quietly, while sitting on the chair, half to them and half to herself. (himself)

" Sure sure, but Moon, where's your cat ears?" Gale asked.

"I'm trying to find one that suits me."

"Well then leave that up to me!" Snow exclaimed.

"Wait!" Moon suddenly called after Snow.

"What? I already got them." Snow said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Moon said as she buried her face in her hand.

"What?" Snow said. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh and can you do that impression again?"

Once Snow said that sentence...

"What sentence?" Lilian's eyes glinted madly while Nathan backed away nervously. It wasn't always a good sign when she was this happy, "Tell me, tell me!"

Nathan murmured into his hand softly, trying to calm his rosy face down. He finished, glancing up to stare at the girls (other than Lilian, since who would want to see her -Nat).

"Oh! Is this a cross-dressing cafe day?" Lilian chuckled as her eyes sparkled as Nathan bracing himself for another load of Lilian cringe, "And yes, I am psychic, I'm the best after all."

Yup, he knew it. He tried seeking maturity from the other boy here, but it was just too difficult to believe if that boy currently mentioned was cross dressing.

"Umm..." Moon trailed off.

"Yeah! It is!" Sun exclaimed. "Snow came up with the idea."

"Because Angel brought someone called Bright in here for a dare or something." Snow continued.

"I feel pity and sympathy towards him." Moon said quietly.

"But yeah," Snow said. "I was just asking Moon to-"

"Shut up." Moon said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted him to do this one impression!" Snow continued, ignoring Moon.

"That was two years ago," Moon said. "And I regret whatever I had done at the time."

"Someone called brighten here?" Lilian knotted her eyebrows together, peering at the light bulb on the ceiling, "It is kinda not so bright here."

"Dim is the word, but the lack of proper english speaks otherwise," Nathan corrected aimlessly and repetitively.

"Someone named Bright," Nathan muttered as Lilian listened closely, "Is what they are talking about."

Lilian blinked her eyes dramatically and rapidly as Nathan face palmed internally. She was going to pretend she didn't hear him and move on to the next subject.

"So, Moon, do this thingy they say to do,"

Yeah, he knew it.

"Pretty please?"

"Can I say no?" Moon replied.

"No." Snow said, with a grin on her face.

"..." Moon remained silent. "Somebody  
kill me."

"Oh, and," Snow said, holding up the cat ears. "You forgot to wear these!"

Moon slowly reached out her(his) hand and quickly put the cat ears on.

"Do it! Do it! Do the impression!" Snow exclaimed in excitement.

Moon sighed. "Fine, this is the last time I will ever agree to do this. Don't even think about it in the future."

Snow nodded, eyes shining.

"Meow?" Moon said quickly, with one of her(his) hands held up that was shaped like a paw. Then she(he) put the hand down and took off the cat ears. "There, now stop asking me to do that in the future."

"That... was baffling...and mind scarring... I no longer know you." Nathan babbled, his head in a daze as if he was recently attacked.

Lilian, on the other hand, was squealing and giggling loudly, "Awwww...so cute!"

nathan. exe has stopped working. Nathan went to cardiac arrest and fainted as he fell gracefully into Lilian's arms. And then to the floor.

Moon sighed as Nathan fell to the floor, then she(he) murmured something quietly, so quiet that you wouldn't even be able to hear it from a short distance.

Sun, Snow, Gale and Light all stared at Moon, they knew exactly what Moon was doing, erasing the two's memories of when she(he) did the impression. Even though she(he) had absolutely no need to do that.

Soon Moon stopped, her(his) face remained emotionless.

"Snow, what were you supposed to do with that Bright who was supposed to do that dare?" Moon asked.

Snow quickly understood and said:"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, ye continue talking, I'm going to look for Bright and Angel!"

* * *

"Bright, how are you doing so far?"Snow asked.

"Fine, Bright replied. "But I think Angel's going to come soon with the others."

"Nope, not soon." Someone said. "We're here."

Bright and Snow turned around. It was Angel, with Fine, Rein and Shade.

"Hi!" Snow greeted. "I'm Snow."

"Hi!" The twins said in unison. "I'm Rein/Fine!"

Shade walked into the cat maid cafe. He looked around. When he saw Bright he immediately turned towards the opposite direction.

"Hey Shade," Angel asked. Fully-aware of what's happened. "Come with me."

Shade nodded, covering his nose and following Angel.

"Now, come with me. Fine and Rein." Snow said. "Bright will be taking your orders."

The twins nodded and followed Snow, while Bright went to the staff room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Angel asked. "You just got a nosebleed, from seeing Bright in a cat maid costume."

Shade shook his head while cleaning up the blood. "I don't know, but it was embarrassing. Thanks for bringing me here, Angel"

"No problem, are you okay now?" Angel asked. "We need to go back."

"Yeah, I guess." Shade replied, nodding.

"Alright then, let's go." Angel said.

* * *

Angel and Shade arrived in the room that was specifically for the Dare Game.

"Oh!" Snow said. "You're here. Hold on, I'll let Bright take your orders.

Angel nodded and signaled for Shade to sit down. Then left to look for Bright.

* * *

 **Angel: Well that was long. XD**

 **Fine: It was a long day yeah.**

 **Angel: What did ye think?**

 **Shade: I don't know what to say.**

 **Rein: That's was fun.**

 **Bright: Not for me.**

 **Shade: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **Angel: Okay okay, Shade you don't have to be like that.**

 **Shade: Shut up!**

 **Bright: What's wrong?**

 **Angel: Nothing, it's just that the guy gay whatever, is being a bit idiotic right now.**

 **Fine: What do you mean by guy gay whatever?**

 **Angel: Nothing.**

 **Shade: Please. Shut. Up.**

 **Angel: Okay, okay. bye. *Leaves as fast as lightning.***

 **Bright: Uhh...**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! I know there's only one dare but it was extra long! Nathan and Lilian are Miyuki Chiyo OCs! So if you ever want to use them ask her! Miyuki Chiyo had typed out all the scenes with Lilian and Nathan involved, so that's why there's a bit of change in the writing style! This was done by PM, so I just copy and pasted. Anyways, today is 11/11, Singles' Day! So for all of you out there who are single, Happy Singles' Day!**

* * *

 **A little extra... (The Angel in here is me, not my OC.)**

* * *

"Hey Moon! Guess what day it is!"

"Singles' Day, Sun, I know that." Moon replied.

"Well," Snow said, coming in the room. "Angel's still single. So we should be as well."

"Shut up!" Angel exclaimed. "I'm not supposed to be in a relationship! I'm not even 18!"

"True, true." Gale said, also coming inside the room.

"Exactly!" Angel exclaimed. "And plus, I'm technically dating fanfiction, and homework."

"Yeah, exactly." Moon said. "What are you working on?"

"Finding your other halves." Angel said without thinking, while typing.

"Ew. No, no." Light said once she got in the room and hearing the news. "I would not like that."

"Why is it only the five of us?" Snow said. "Why isn't the other two here?"

"That's because I haven't introduced them to the readers yet." Angel replied, still typing.

"Ugh, why?" Gale asked.

"Because why not." Angel replied.

"Well, I refuse." Moon said. "I'm asexual. Or demisexual."

"True true," Angel said, turning to them and finally stopped typing. "You're the only one that's asexual/demisexual."

"Wait wait wait, does that mean your going to pair us up with someone we don't know?" Sun asked.

"Maybe, maybe I'll let reviewers leave a review or something." Angel replied.

"No!" Snow exclaimed. "I object!"

"Not happening." Angel said. "But anyways, I'm only deciding to get ones for Sun and Gale."

"Phew." Light said.

"Why us!?" Gale and Sun exclaimed at the same time.

"Because Moon's asexual/demisexual." Angel replied. "And I've already decided to make Light and Snow go to a different sort of fandom and become a character in one of them. Of course, it's only going to stay in my head, I'm not going to actually type it."

"And what about us?" Sun asked.

"I'll know soon." Angel replied.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this time. The words that are in this chapter is over 4,000 XD, and about 1,000 was from Miyuki Chiyo. Thank you Miyuki Chiyo!**

 **Okay Bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says** **THANKS)**


	7. Chapter 6: Extra, Male! Angel

**Okay, I know I haven't been on Fanfiction for like, a long time, and I also know I haven't posted a new chapter for this in so long. I'm going to be a bit more active.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Let's get this extra on and going.**

* * *

 **Angel: Guys, I found out something last Friday during Spanish class. ( On 20/04/2018)**

 **Shade: What is it?**

 **Angel: ... I found out, that Angel was a male's name...**

 **Rein: Pffff...**

 **Angel: And Angela is the female version.**

 **Fine: Pfff... hahahahahaha.**

 **Bright: But Angel doesn't sound like a male's name.**

 **Angel: That's because the Spanish version is Á-N-G-E-L.**

 **Lione: Uhh... so there's an extra accent on the 'A'?**

 **Angel: Yeah.**

 **Altezza: So what _do_ you want to say?**

 **Angel: Not what I want to say, what rather what I want to do. ;)**

 **Everyone else: ? ? ?**

 **Suddenly they were all blinded by a white light. When they opened their eyes...**

 **Angel: Tada! XD Hey guys.**

 **Angel was now a boy with short, black hair. Also, he is 178cm now.**

 **Shade: What the-**

 **Angel: Don't you dare swear.**

 **Bright: Yeah, Shade. By the way, how did you turn into a boy?**

 **Angel: I have my ways. ;)**

 **Shade: Stop winking...**

 **Angel: ANYways. Since I'm like... this. Let's do a dare, no two dares just for the fun of it.**

 **Everyone else: What!? Why!?**

 **Angel: Cause I want to. ;)**

 **Shade: What is it...**

 **Angel: Alright! Let me see what dares there are...**

 **Fine: Wait you choose the dares?**

 **Angel: Yeah.**

 **Rein: So you made us do all that!?**

 **Angel: Yeah. Anyways, the first dare is from...**

 **KingMaverick (PM)**

 **I dare Bright to shout an insult to the person he hates the most (hmmm... would that be Shade? xD). Punishment would also be from the twins.**

 **Angel: Okay. Let's be fair on this. The person that Bright probably hates the most is me now. XD Since now he found out I was the one who chose the dares.**

 **Bright: Yep.**

 **Angel: Also, this one is for the girls.**

 **Miyuki Chiyo (PM)**

 **Tell us who would you date out of everyone in the game (this dare can be for both)**

 **Fine: You obviously chose that because you're not a girl anymore.**

 **Angel: Yeah.**

* * *

"So, Bright." Angel said, lying down against the gaming chair, crossing his legs with both of his arms relaxing on either side. (Note that the voice would be more masculine.) "Begin your insult."

"...On second thoughts, maybe I should shout it so someone else?" Bright said, noticing Angel's smirk.

"Up to you."

"No I'll stick with shouting it to Angel." Bright decided.

"Then say it."

"Angel! I hate you so much I could rip your head off, chop you up into a million pieces, and burn your remaining parts!" Bright shouted. "How dare you drag me into _this_ stupid game!?"

"Aww... unfortunately you can't." Angel said, smiling with a dark aura around him. (Angel=New persona unlocked.)

"Yeah... I know." Bright said smiling, also with a dark aura around him. Everyone backed away from the two. The double dark aura was really scary...

"Anyways," Angel said, his aura returning back normal. "Welcome, dark Bright."

Bright sighed. "You just had you summon him, didn't you?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, the only difference between you two would be the eye colour."

Bright sighed again. He walked to the sofa and sat down.

"Anyways." Angel said. "Time for the girl's dares."

The girls all sat around in a circle. Angel took out a list and threw it on the floor. (New persona unlocked.) He then walked to the kitchen part of the room and got some water.

The order was:

1\. Altezza  
2\. Chiffon  
3\. Lione  
4\. Bibin  
5\. Mirlo  
6\. Rein  
7\. Elizabetta  
8\. Milky  
9\. Sophie  
10\. Fine  
11\. Lemon

"I would date Auler?" Altezza said. "That's quite obvious isn't it?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I would date Toma." Chiffon stated.

"You two are dating." Rein suddenly said.

Chiffon cheeks burned up, she turned her head.

"I don't know who I would date..." Lione said, glancing at all of the boys. "Maybe Angel?"

Angel spat out his drink into the sink when he heard this. He got a tissue and wiped his mouth. "W-W-What?"

"You obviously heard that." Shade said, crossing his arms. "What a severe reaction you gave."

"I-I was originally a girl okay?" Angel replied.

"I would probably date... maybe Bright?" Bibin said. "I don't know, since I don't really know any one of the guys here."

Bibin only chose Bright because the first letter in Bright's name is also 'B'.

"I-I would date Pastel." Mirlo said quietly.

Every girl in the room smiled, while Angel smirked. One day he would find evidence that Mirlo and Pastel were dating, one day.

"Of course, I would definitely date Bright-sama!" Rein exclaimed happily.

"As of expected..." Fine mumbled to herself. "She would probably date Shade too though."

"I would date Fango." Elizabetta said, fumbling with her fan.

"I would date Narlo!" Milky exclaimed, smiling at Narlo, who blushed.

"I will kill him..." Shade said as he was about to approach Narlo, but was stopped by Bright and Auler, who were sweatdropping.

"...Maybe I would date Tio?" Sophie said, putting a finger on her cheek. "I don't really know."

"Angel." Fine said. Angel spat out his drink, **for a second time**.

"What is with the, 'Date Male Angel' trend?" Angel said, shaking his head. "Actually I think I know the reason."

He smiled at Fine, who smiled back. Fine obviously didn't choose Bright or Shade because of the... But obviously she would probably say Shade because Rein said Bright.

"To be honest." All the girls said. "We would date you."

Angel facepalmed. "Please Lemon, bring me out of this awkward situation."

"I would... date Noche?" Lemon said. "I mean, he is a bit of a cinnamon roll."

"I think we all agree on that?" Angel stated. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

 **Angel: I regret.**

 **Shade: Regret what?**

 **Angel: Not making the guys do the dare that the girls have to do. And the person that they choose has to be male.**

 **Bright: You fujoshi.**

 **Angel: *smirks***

 **Shade & Bright: You know, we might say you if you did that.**

 **Angel: Oh hell naw! Why don't you two say each other.**

 **Shade: Nah, I rather see your reaction.**

 **Angel: Screw you.**

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this little extra! About some of the girls choosing Angel was only because I wanted to make it a bit awkward for Angel. They may be my OC, but they aren't me. XD So they are allowed to suffer a little.**

 **I'm so sorry Angel. XD**

 **Yamilix Ortiz: Of course! The adults can be dared too!**

 **Guest: This is a dare game. XD**

 **Also, you can dare Male Angel now! And, if you just want a male Angel for your dare instead of daring Male Angel. Just add Male! Angel after your dare.**

 **Okay bye!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! This is the sixth chapter of the Dare Game! No need for more introduction, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH (Fuhsigiboshi no Futagohime). I only own my OCs. I don't even own the dares! XD**

* * *

 **Angel: Well, we're here again!**

 **Bright: Somebody help me.**

 **Angel: Why?**

 **Bright: I don't want to do anymore awkward dares.**

 **Angel: Well, too bad, you are. XD**

 **Bright: ... why. Just why.**

 **Angel: Lololololol.**

 **Fine: What is happening?**

 **Shade: I'd say, something.**

 **Angel: That's the same as not speaking.**

 **Fine: Exactly.**

 **Shade: Shut up. (-_-|||)**

 **Angel: Lololol, anyways the dare this time is:**

 **Haruka Sakurano**

 **I dare Fine. I dare Fine to go against Shade in a sports match and if Fine loses, she has to stop eating sweets for a week. If Shade loses, he has to become Fine's personal butler. ( To be honest, I have no idea what dare I should give but meh, I tried** )

 **Bright: Well, at least it's not for me. Let me go and get some popcorn real quick, since I will have a match to watch.**

 **Angel: Lololol, a normal dare, and yet one of the results are not that normal. Can I just say that the word 'butler' just reminds me of 'Black Butler'? XD It's also reminding me that I need to do something in that on another site. (-_-|||)**

 **Bright: Lol.**

 **Angel: Oh and by the way, when you said you were going to get popcorn, you were a bit out of character.**

 **Bright: What if I had it in me the whole time?**

 **Angel: Well then what can I say about that? Fine! Shade! You two are the ones being dared! Say something!**

 **Fine: Well, let's just say I'm extremely hyped for this!**

 **Shade: Agreed. We have not had a match in a long time.**

 **Angel: Well, there wasn't any dares that told you to, so...**

 **Shade: Yeah we understand.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Angel called out to Fine and Shade.

"Ready!" The two of them replied in unison.

"Alright then." Angel said. "Umm... You know what, Rein come over here."

"What?" Rein asked.

"You can be responsible for this dare." Angel said. "I am not doing this. I just can't, I'd rather watch."

"Fine." Rein grumbled and sat on a chair that allowed her to see the whole field. And she had a remote to keep track of the score.

Angel and Bright sat down, and as you should expect, they had popcorn with them, as if they were watching a film.

It was soon decided that they would flip a coin to see who would get the ball first, Fine chose 'head', while Shade chose 'tail'.

Okay, there might have been some conflict as to who would choose 'head' or 'tail'.

The match ended with Shade winning. It was almost a draw but Shade managed to score a goal by the last minute.

"Right, I'm just going to suspect that Shade probably really wanted to win because he didn't want to be a butler." Angel said.

"Yes." Shade replied.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't beat Shade up for making me stop eating sweets for a week!" Fine said, as Shade ran as fast as lightning. Fine chased after him, determined to beat him up.

"These two." Angel shook her head. "If they aren't a couple in the future, I don't know what to say."

* * *

 **Angel: Alright, how is life without sweets? *Takes out some sweets and starts eating them.***

 **Fine: Horrible. *Stares at Angel's sweets***

 **Angel: Don't look at my confectionery. It is precious.**

 **Shade: Yeah yeah.**

 **Rein: Shade are you okay?**

 **Bright: He's not.**

 **Shade: Exactly I am not okay, I just got beaten up by your sister. Even though I wasn't really injured.**

 **Angel: Obviously she's not going to beat you up until you have bruises because she's not allowed to. *Eats some more sweets***

 **Shade: Angel, stop it.**

 **Angel: Stop what.**

 **Fine: Sweets. *Eyes shining***

 **Angel: Oh goodness, okay. *Puts the sweets away***

 **Shade: Thank goodness.**

* * *

 **Angel：Okay next dare， the dare is from:**

 **Nico**

 **Dare...sound interesting huh... Umm... I dare Bright to ask Fine on a date! (and if possible make Fine say yes!) I feel bad for Shade having all the hard dares though,**

 **Bright: ...**

 **Shade: Oh I am so happy that somebody actually feels bad for me.**

 **Bright: I'll do it anyways.**

 **Angel: Finally someone who cooperates.**

 **Shade: ...**

* * *

"Fine?"

Fine turned around. "What is it Bright?"

"Would you... go on a date with me?" Bright said, with a bouquet of roses.

Fine looked at the roses, before replying. "Yes."

Bright gave Fine the roses and whispered something in Fine's ear. Fine nodded. Bright then gave her a bag of sunny drops. Which Fine happily accepted, eating them on their way to the sweet shop.

Angel suddenly emerged from hiding along with Rein and Shade. "See, Bright knows how to treat a girl according to her interests. Lol."

"Tch." Shade wasn't very happy with Angel's statement.

"I agree!" Rein exclaimed.

"Let's follow them." Angel said before heading in the direction that Fine and Bright went.

Fine and Bright went inside the sweet shop and bought more sunny drops. Fine was eating the sunny drops on their way to a cafe. They ordered a lot of desserts, cake, chocolate, ice cream, every dessert that was on the menu and by the time they were gone, Bright bought her a frappe and they walked back to Fine's house.

"Thanks Bright, I had a really nice day today." Fine said smiling at him.

"You're welcome." Bright replied. "Goodbye."

"Bye Bright!" Fine said as she went inside her house.

Angel applauded quietly from where she was, and so did Rein. Shade just watched as Bright left to go back to his own house.

* * *

 **Angel: That was a job well done there Bright.**

 **Bright: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Angel: Alrightio, last dare for today!**

 **Bright: Seriously, already? Who is it for?**

 **Angel: Ahem ahem, the dare is from:**

 **Meaaaaaaaaaa**

 **As a fujoshi I want to see Shade x Bright moments like eatting pocky and ask to do some moments request by the girls (Only if ur fujoshi u don't have to do it)**

 **Angel: Well guess what I am a fujoshi. Muahahahahaha.**

 **Shade & Bright: Oh goodness gracious.**

* * *

 **Yaoi Warning!**

* * *

"Alright I am so ready to see this." Angel said at an extremely fast pace as she took out a pack of white chocolate pocky.

"White chocolate?" Shade and Bright said in unison. "Isn't the standard one milk chocolate?"

"It's the only one I got from my vacation so... yeah." Angel said. "Here have this for your dare."

Shade took the pocky and looked at Bright, who nodded. Shade placed on end of it between his lips, and Bright bit onto the other side.

Fine looked at them with her phone out, she was recording everything, along with Rein. All the others were just watching.

Their face inched closer and closer until their lips finally met. The twins were squealing in happiness and they hugged each other.

"Now, moments requested by the girls." Angel said, with a little grin.

"I want to see Bright pinned to the ground!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Same!"

"I agree!"

"Alright, Bright and Shade." Angel said. "Time for you to fulfill their request!"

Shade sighed and pinned Bright to the ground. He nibbled Bright's ear, making Bright blush as he kissed Bright.

The girls squealed while they took a video of it.

"This is going into my yaoi folder." Fine said as she held her phone to her chest.

"Same..." Rein said.

"Okay!" Angel exclaimed, holding up the pocky, now let's just finish off the pocky! Obviously, Bright and Shade if you get one, you two have to play the pocky game.

Shade got over and took a few before the others shared it among themselves.

* * *

 **Angel: Well that was great.**

 **Fine: I agree! I enjoyed it!**

 **Rein: And we got pocky as well!**

 **Bright: Wasn't really enjoyable for me. (-_-|||)**

 **Shade: Meh, it was alright.**

 **Angel: Anyways, bye!**

 **All: Goodbye!**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! I updated on my birthday, again. XD** **Okay Bye! Hope you have a nice day!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


End file.
